


I Can't Help It

by lozlinkaddict



Series: 1: Vio x Shadow [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, These two dorks are adorable, a little bit of lime for y'all, library make-out scene, much fluff, soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict
Summary: Part 2 to 'Just Let Me In'!! As promised!!The first few days at the Fire Temple are quite... uneasy? Awkward? There wasn't really a word for it...But after a few weeks, things start to get a little more comfortable...Especially since Vio was beginning to enjoy the abnormal affection from his Shadow...
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: 1: Vio x Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538257
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	I Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, Shadow will speak a little bit of French in this one.  
I read a fic a while back that had him speak the language, and it made my heart happy.  
So, he's gonna do it here, too.  
Be ready for the fluff.
> 
> *There will be translations at the end*

How long had it been again?

...

Oh, right...

Forty-three days.

Forty-three days of knuckles brushing against his. Forty-three days of small cheek/neck kisses. Forty-three days of constant flirting (which was actually pretty effective, not like he'd ever admit that). Forty-three days of hugs from behind, constricting movements until he was let go.

Forty-three days.

Forty-three days of an awkward heaven, really, that was increasingly becoming less awkward.

And Vio didn't know how to make it not so awkward... _faster_.

Truth to be told, Vio loved the attention. Craved it in a way that didn't make sense for someone who had been kidnapped.

It wasn't quite Stockholm Syndrome... but it was at the same time...

It had only been forty-three days, but the feelings that came with it were much too strong to be... normal? Usual?

... Smart?

Vio wasn't quite sure any more...

But he sure as hell wasn't protesting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vio's fingertips brushed against the spine, but it was too high up to get any sort of grip on the old, leather-bound book.

With a frustrated huff through his nose and a slight pout on his lips, Vio tried again, stretching his own spine and standing on his tiptoes. 

Again, he didn't reach it.

Vio felt an annoyed frown pull at his lips as he tried yet again to reach the book.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach the damn book.

"Golden Goddesses, why is this bookshelf so high?" he cursed, crossing his arms and glaring at the book like it was its fault as he came up with a plan to get him that high up without drawing too much attention to himself.

He didn't get very far before a pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around his waist, along with the familiar weight of Shadow's chin resting on his shoulder.

"How are you, handsome?" he practically purred, his breath tickling the side of Vio's neck.

"Surviving," Vio answered simply, not looking away from the book he was trying to reach.

"Hmm. Can I help make it _better_ than "surviving"?" the violette questioned, burying his face into the bookworm's neck.

Vio couldn't help but smile softly. Shadow wasn't _truly_ evil. It retrospect, he was amazing.

"Well... I can't... really... reach that book..." he muttered, almost entirely incoherent as Shadow lightly kissed his neck over and over again.

He felt the dark boy smirk against the sensitive skin.

"Here. Let me help."

Not going to lie, Vio did get a little confused as Shadow proceeded to sit down cross-legged on the ground with him in his lap. But that confusion quickly evaporated when they began to levitate.

"Which book are you looking for?" he asked quietly, scanning the books' spines.

"That one," Vio responded, pointing at the old, leather-bound book.

"Oh. You wanna learn Hylian Sign Language?" Shadow questioned, floating a little closer to the bookshelf to allow Vio to reach out and grab it.

"Yeah. I think it would be a useful skill to acquire."

They began sinking slowly.

"I agree," Shadow said, a smile obvious in his voice.

"Wait," Vio said when they were a little more than a foot and a half above the ground. "Can we... stay like this? For a little while?"

He was fairly certain that Shadow didn't need to turn around to know that he was blushing. Rather heavily in terms of the stoic amethyst hero.

Shadow's response was to float back up toward the top of the shelves. "Of course we can, Vi."

Vio smiled, both at the fulfillment of his request and the nickname. "Thanks, Shadow."

"Your welcome, mon petit Violet," he whispered sincerely, proceeding to bury his face into the blonde's hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They stayed like that for at least three hours.

Vio found an exhilarating comfort by resting in Shadow's lap and in his arms. He prolonged his reading and practicing for as long as he could in order to keep him from leaving and doing who-knows-what who-knows-where.

A little after three hours, they shifted their position from Vio sitting in Shadow's lap to something a little strange while in the air. Shadow, being quite talented at the art of levitating, stretched out his legs and had Vio sit on his shins with the bookworm's legs extending back toward him. It was surprisingly comfortable for both of them.

While they sat like that, they did sign language at each other to make sure that they were understanding what they were reading.

"_What's for dinner?_" Vio asked silently, a smile tugging at his lips.

"_I don't know, what do you want?_" Shadow responded, nearly grinning.

"_I don't know. That's why I asked, you dork__,_" the amethyst-clad hero retorted, almost mirroring Shadow's facial expression.

When his shadow began to laugh, Vio didn't try to hold out. He joined it, watching Shadow through slightly closed eyes.

His ruby red eyes were closed in bliss, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as his mouth opened to allow those happy sounds to escape.

Hailed with the glow of the dying light from a nearby window, Vio wouldn't deny that Shadow looked positively _beautiful_.

"You're getting good," Shadow commented, snapping Vio out of his daze. "Amazing to think that you just started learning about three and a half hours ago."

Vio blushed, both at the compliment and the fact that Shadow most likely knew very well the Vio had been staring.

"W-well, you know... Bookworm's quirk, I suppose," he responded, rubbing the back of his neck and angling his face toward the book in hope to hide the red on his cheeks.

From something that could only be described as "magic", Vio found himself lifted up and moving closer to Shadow. Soon enough, Vio was practically straddling him. Shadow tilted his head upward to meet his eyes, not breaking eye contact as he again used magic to lower the book onto the ground at least ten feet below.

"And that's just one of the many things I admire about you," Shadow said. There was so much honesty behind his words, Vio had no doubt that he was telling the truth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everything that followed after that moment would ultimately result in something worth more than anything the Goddesses could offer.

Nothing could've possibly replace what happened next...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vio couldn't help it.

Shadow looked positively stunning, and his words meant more than anything anyone had even said to him.

Vio leaned in those last two and a half inches and fervently crashed his lips onto Shadow's, grinning internally at the uncharacteristic yelp that escaped his lips, albeit muffled.

It felt like something clicked into the right place when Shadow kissed back with just as much vigor as Vio kissed him with.

They wasted no time before opening their mouths to each other, their tongues battling for dominance. It went on for a while before Shadow relented, allowing Vio to have a moment of control. Though, that moment didn't last too terribly long. Shadow soon took over, one hand fisting the blonde's hair with the other arm wrapped securely around his waist. Vio himself fisted Shadow's hair with one hand while tightly winding the opposite arm around his shoulders. When one tightened their hold in the other's hair, they'd each hear a muffled groan.

They broke apart for air, only spending as much time as necessary taking in a gulp of needed oxygen before delving back in.

If Vio had originally known how _good_ Shadow tasted, he would've kissed him days sooner. Maybe even a few _weeks_ earlier.

Damn. He tasted _good_.

There was a very prominent taste of sour candy, but that wasn't too much of a surprise. Shadow's always eating sour candy; when Vio's not reprimanding him for it, that is.

Vio wouldn't be surprised if there was still a hint of chocolate on his own tongue. He ate it often enough to where Shadow might taste it...

Vio was brought out of his marvellings when Shadow broke off of his lips and trailed downward, across his cheek and down his jaw. He explored a little, peppering the skin with kisses and soft nips from his canines, travelling up to Vio's long, Hylian ear and nibbling on both the tip and the earlobe.

Shadow huffed a small laugh when Vio groaned and arched into him as the dark clone bit down directly to the left of his adam's apple.

"Sha-Shadow~!" the aubergine hero moaned, both hands fisting his deep-violet hair now. "Holy Hylia~!" he gasped, arching into him again as Shadow's hands began to wander across his sides, chest, and back.

Shadow chuckled against his neck, working his way back up toward his lips.

Vio responded immediately, moving his lips in time with Shadow's.

Nothing could've possibly ruined that moment. Everything was as it should be.

As it was meant to be.

And both of the clones were fine with that.

mon petit Violet: my little Violet

**Author's Note:**

> We've done it, boys.  
We got a part 2.  
I apologize if it's not quite as good as anyone originally thought it was going to be.  
I personally think it was alright...
> 
> As always, be prepared to have some more fluffy stuffs, and maybe some rare ships as well...


End file.
